


Naked Hide and Seek:Classic Spy Edition

by destielinfinity4



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Ianto has a classic spy kink, M/M, Naked Hide and Seek, Sex Games, Unsafe Sex, Workplace Sex, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto loves his life, his confusing relationship with his job, his boss, and the childish games he and his boss play. Its foreplay really. One of Ianto's favorite games was naked hide and seek, today they're trying a special version of both of their favorite game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Hide and Seek:Classic Spy Edition

Ianto stood behind the grimy door of the specimen cells in Torchwood, his bare feet aware of the gravel on the dirty floor, a slight draft moved across his skin, he bit his lip, it was a bit too cold to be naked, but that made it enjoyable. It reminded Ianto that he was not supposed to be naked here. Not that this had stopped him before, he’d played games like this with Jack many times. This one was a variant of the classic naked hide and seek, it was exactly the same, except that they kept their headsets on. The only reason for this was that they could flirt the entire time without giving away their location.

Right now it was Jack’s turn to seek and thus, Jack’s turn to make the rules. They were fairly simple rules at that, the classic spy walkie talkie rules. They had code names, they had to end each message with ‘over’ and start each message with their code name. The thing with rules, was that they were meant to be broken. Ianto intended to break all of them. Yes there were repercussions, but that didn't faze him in the slightest.

“Captain Hardness? are you having trouble finding me?” No over, and he didn't start with his code name, scandalous.

“This is Captain Hardness: Of course not! but you seem to have forgotten the rules Mr. Jones, you’d better hope I don’t find you. Over.” Ianto could picture Jack saying this, the perfectly placed pauses were only one of his masterful flirting techniques.

Ianto answered “Fine. This is Agent Black Suit: and I just wanted to say that I’m not afraid because you won't find me within the time constraints, you have under three minutes.” a pause “over.” Ianto smirked and ran a hand down his bare back, god this was fun.

“This is Captain Hardness: I take it you have that timer with you? Over”

“This is Agent Black Suit: I always have it with me, you never know when you may need to time something. Over.”

“This is Captain Hardness: Even in the shower? Over.”

“This is Agent Black Suit: Would you like to find out? Over” Ianto leaned against the wall, feeling his cock begin to harden, it'd taken them long enough.

“This is Captain Hardness: Of course! By the way, how much time have I got left? Over.”

“This is Agent Black Suit: Just over two minutes, I imagine there’s a lot we can do with the timer. Over.”

“This is Captain Hardness: We’ll have to test that out sometime. Over”

“This is Agent Black Suit: Maybe after the time runs out we will. Over”

“This is Captain Hardness: I almost don’t want to find you now.”

“You forgot to say over”

“This is Captain Hardness: Sorry I got a bit excited. Over.”

“This is Agent Black Suit: Quite understandable, I’m very pretty, but you will not escape punishment, I’m thinking a spanking. Over”

“This is Captain Hardness: You neglected all the rules to point out that I forgot one, I think maybe we should call it even? Over.”

“This is Agent Black Suit: depends on if you find me, I personally would quite enjoy spanking you. Over”

“This is Captain Hardness: What happens if I find you? Over”

“You have exactly fifty seconds, I'm sorry I couldn't let such an even number escape, if I'd followed the rule it would have been around forty-eight and fifty is exponentially better. Over.”

This is Captain Hardness: You didn't answer my question. Over.”

This is Agent Black Suit: I’m standing here naked, waiting for you, you have forty seconds left, surprise me. Over.” Ianto bit his lip and ran a hand over his chest.

There was a pause before, “This is Captain Hardness: I never disabled the locator on your headset, I’m coming downstairs now and I suggest you run. Over.”

Ianto didn't have a plan as to where he was going to run he just ran. Jack had just under thirty seconds and Ianto would rather go out with a fight.

“This… Is.. Agent Black Suit:... You always… Cheat...Over.” Ianto panted. A smile stretched across his face as he ran naked through the base, he glided his tongue quickly over his teeth sensually.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Ianto decided Jack had probably gone into one of the rooms so his best bet was to run back up the stairs into Jack's office. He checked the timer, he could survive another sixteen seconds.

And so Ianto began racing up the stairs, looking at the watch at every landing. He didn't hear anything, he wondered maybe Jack had tricked him and not moved from the computers, so he slowed down as he reached the top floor. Ten seconds. He crept up the last flight of stairs. Five seconds. He looked around, still no Jack. He decided to run back down, he knew Jack wasn’t down there. Three seconds. Ianto stood on the landing, watching the timer, two…. one. Then suddenly arms were wrapping around his waist, and he felt wet lips meet his neck.

“Must you always cheat?” Ianto laughed as he turned to embrace his partner.

“In my experience the sex is better when I cheat.”

“What are you cheating on me now?”

“Ianto Jones, I would never.” Jack looked mock-offended, cupping Ianto's arse while he spoke, rubbing it with gentle fingers.

“I do find it a bit unfair that I must be naked while you remain fully clothed. Only one of us gets the fantastic view."

“Thought you said I looked good in suspenders?”

“Shut up and take them off.” Ianto then sparked into action, kissing Jack sloppily, his hands undoing buckles and buttons until Jack was able to shed the majority of his clothes. Then, tripping over clothes and gadgets the two practically ran to the couch in the corner of the room.

“So Jack, who do you think won then?” Ianto said straddling Jack.

“hm, I don't know, it was pretty close, maybe we should call it a tie?”

“Only one of us cheated the rules Jack, does that mean I get to spank you?”

“Depends, what do I get to do to you?”

“You could give me a hicky on my forehead, that’d be embarrassing. I would feel very ashamed. I’d never break the rules again.” Barely detectable sarcasm, one the things Jack loved about Ianto.

“I like the way you think Ianto. Could I make you wear a blindfold?”

“Would you tie me to a chair as well?”

“That'd be a bit counter-productive don’t you think?”

“Mm yes, not the most accessible position.”

“I don’t have much to tie you to here either, I think we’ll just have to settle for the blindfold.”

“As long as I get to spank you. been wanting to do that for quite some time.”

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you for a few hours now how about we get to it?”

“What are we going to use as a blindfold?”

“I've got one in my office.”

“Why’ve you got a blindfold in your office?”

Jack winked and Ianto moved to let him get up.

As Jack ran up the stairs to his office Ianto said “I can’t wait to spank that arse.”

Jack shot him a look and continued running to his office.

Ianto warmed himself up with a few strokes with his right hand while he waited for Jack to return, luckily Jack returned before Ianto got seriously impatient.

“I pictured it black”

“You have a problem with a red blindfold?”

“Just not what I expected is all, you remember my safe word?”

“Of course.”

“Well, let's get to it, as you can see I am ready and able.” he gestured to his blushing cock.

“I would hate to keep you waiting” Jack said swooping over to tie the red cloth around Ianto’s head. He then caught Ianto with a surprise kiss.

“Really all this build up and all you're going to do is kiss me? I underestimated you Jack Harkness.”

“I didn't want to move too quickly, thought you might scare easily.” Jack was always joking.

“Looks like we may have both underestimated each other.” Ianto mused as Jack led him with a gentle hand over to the couch.

“What have I got to look forward to next sir?”

“You won't be looking at anything for now.”

“Quite right sir, and I must say, you've made better jokes.”

“Here, lay down.” Jack helped Ianto move positions as he found a pillow for Ianto to put under his pelvis.

Unexpectedly Ianto felt a wet warmth meet his opening. Gently beginning to open him up. Then all too soon the delicious sensation stopped, making him whimper a bit.

Jack looked at the heavenly sight before him. Ianto, blindfolded, spread out, an eager smile on his face. Ianto heard the click of a lube container opening, a noise Ianto could easily place.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“You know it.”

And with that Jack pushed a lube-coated finger towards Iantos opening, coaxing it open and pushing deeper with each thrust. Quickly Jack was able to get his whole finger in. 

“How are you doing Ianto?”

“Bit dark, but quite alright” he smiled, trying to relax his whole body into the sensations, and Jack felt a brief longing to see his eyes. He worked in another finger, getting Ianto ready. Ianto heard some noises he couldn't quite place but he trusted Jack so it didn't bother him. 

Once Jack was certain that Ianto was comfortably relaxed he put a bit more lube on his condom-covered cock just to be certain, and then he lined up to enter his lover.

“Hey Ianto,”

“Yes sir?”

“Guess what?” and with that Jack carefully began pushing into Ianto.

Ianto's world was now reduced to sounds of Jacks loud breathing and moaning, and enjoying the feeling of being completely filled by Jack. Ianto's stream of thought suddenly came to a halt as Jack touched that spot in him. He could do nothing but allow series of whines to escape him.

Jack purred back at him with a low ‘mm’. The thrusts were quite slow for a minute but the arousal from hearing each other's moans caused Jack to pick up the pace considerably.

Before he knew it, Ianto felt a wet warmth filling him as Jack produced an almost pornographic moan. It was haptic and auditory bliss, and the lack of sight seemed to almost amplify the it. The blindfold had definitely been a good idea.

Jack pulled out and Ianto shifted to bring Jack's body up next to his on the couch. Jack responded, still in his post-orgasmic haze with a barely audible “mm”.

Ianto twirled a bit of Jack's hair in his fingers, while Jack played with one of his nipples. It was quite relaxing, albeit Ianto was still aware of his own painfully needy erection. Jack had not forgotten about it though, while his right hand played with Ianto's nipple absently, the left was gliding teasingly around Ianto’s cock.

“I might still spank you Jack, if you keep teasing.” Ianto spoke wistfully to his partner.

“mm, don't worry, I'll take care of you.” Jack's voice was more rugged than usual.

And with that Jack wrapped his fist around Ianto's dick and began pleasuring it vigorously. After a few seconds Jack seemed completely broken out of his haze and ready to give full attention to his lover. He shifted so that he was positioned between Ianto's pale legs. He eagerly sank his mouth over Ianto. The warm wetness was more than welcome and Ianto realized he was quickly nearing climax. Ianto never guessed that he would be in this situation. Blindfolded, at work, his boss sucking his dick after riding him, all after playing naked hide and seek with walkie-talkies.

Ianto was pulled out of his head when Jack released a sultry “mmmmm” while still bobbing on Ianto's cock. The added vibration pushed Ianto dangerously close to orgasm. Ianto frantically whined Jacks name, telling him to pull off before Ianto came. And Jack responded by quickly pulling off and finishing his lover with his hand. Ianto came all over his own stomach and Jack's face. 

by the time Ianto had broken out of the post orgasmic haze Jack had already licked up every drop of cum.

Jack moved next to Ianto on the couch and pulled off the blindfold.

“Sorry, I couldn't keep it on, I missed your eyes too much.” Jack stroked Ianto's forehead with a gentle thumb.

Ianto smiled back at Jack and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I don't mind sir, you’re a pleasant sight. Though I never did get to spank you.”

“we could have another go?”

“Nah, I'm sure I'll get my chance, I'll just have to win the next game.”

“I was right though,”

“hm?”

“the sex is better when I cheat.”

“Oh, I think you may want to look at other possibilities.” Ianto laughed.

“like what?” Jack tried his best to look skeptical.

“That we're just ridiculously sexually compatible.”

“Yeah, that might explain it.” Jack smiled at his lover.

“Yeah.” Ianto began drifting into tired wistfulness.

And then they were kissing.

And then they were hastily grabbing pillows to cover themselves with because the door was opening and Owen's very heterosexual eyes would rather be spared the view. In Ianto's opinion, this was the only way to live.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! So tbh this is my first Janto fic, so if you hated it thats why. If you liked it I also write Destiel. Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I would actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on tumblr. Check out my other works!!!


End file.
